The birth of Ouroboros
by Vilokil
Summary: The story concentrate on the vilain character of Ouroboros, but this time it's about his birth and first moments in life.


**When Angrboda, the Grief Bringer, gave birth to her third son, she was exhausted. Even though she was as big as a mountain, her age wasn't in her favor. Beside, having the third offspring of Loki, the infamous trickster God, isn't an easy task, even for a giant like her. She was by herself in the cold and abandoned north of Luxendarc. Having no idea what to do with this child, especially when his size was already half of hers, she tried to send him to the Heavenly Kingdom like she did with the two other offshoots. Few minutes after beginning her ritual Loki appeared with his usual troubling gaze and amazing elegance, a fake smile in the face announcing the potential approach of an historical trickery.**

**"What's the matter, sweet and ferocious Angrdoba?" Loki said, with a calm voice.**

**"Here is your son, I'm afraid he can't live here. I don't know how big he might become." She replied, with a remarkable respect, if not fear.**

**"Well, I can't agree more." He simply said.**

**The giant lady knew that this son will inevitably have a sad and unfortunate fate. But looking at him made her realize a surprising fact: he had his father's eyes. Suddenly, she felt a deep cold inside of her and a shivering sensation travelled her great body. The clever Loki didn't fail to notice her malaise and somehow seemed concerned.**

**"It seems this son has weakened you more than the prior ones. It's a clear sign of potential. I shall take good care of him to honor our love. You may rest in peace, fearless creature." Loki said honestly and respectfully like he never did, not even in the presence of gods.**

**The big jötunn lady, known for bringing Grief to all the creatures ironically felt a huge refreshing wave of happiness in her last moments.**

**"Th-Thank…y-you my dear." She hardly said and turned into dust.**

**Loki took the remains of his beloved and scattered them in the air, then looked down to his snake shaped son and said: "Ouroboros will be your name."**

**Back to the Heavenly Kingdom the gods, hearing about this major event, welcomed the infamous god with all the animosity and vigilance of the world. That's because Loki's sons had the reputation of being as foxy as their father. Furthermore, they are all looking hideous and have nothing to do with the great beauty of gods. Therefore, logically, a third son will surely create a debate and Loki was certainly aware of this, what makes the situation more awkward given his nature. After a long and controversial debate the decision was that Loki and his sons may stay in the Heavenly Kingdom but if one trouble occurs, only one, they would be banish. Seeing this, Ouroboros couldn't help himself but to feel a tremendous hatred growing inside of him and that was clear in his eyes, his cold snake eyes. His father was thrilled by his attitude. He never talked to him, he left him to his dark thoughts and waited for the outcome. As the monumental snake got bigger and bigger he could cover the half of the kingdom by his body. And naturally, the worries were rising up among the gods. One day, Loki was summoned by the gods' council. The outcome was that Ouroboros should be sent to the underworld, otherwise they would be sent altogether: Loki, Ouroboros, Fenrir and Hel. Loki obeyed to the order and right after the expulsion of his snake shaped son he demanded a last moment alone with him.**

**"Listen carefully my son. Once you get to the underworld look for a creature named Airy. Get her to obey you and help you with the rebellion you want to cast. Best of luck." Loki whispered to his son's ear with extreme caution.**

**The big snake looked at his father with a whole different gaze, we could sense a warm atmosphere between the two interlocutors.**

**The underworld was a vast space were blood meets fire, sinner's blood was everywhere and they were screaming as loud as their vocal cords allowed them to. The newbie began his search for Airy. His mighty and scary body created an overwhelming aura surround him, making him noticeable from thousands miles away. Airy sensed his presence and since she was governing the place she was terrified by the idea of having to fight this powerful opponent. Before she could prepare to fight the huge serpent surrounded her and placed his creepy head above her. Looking down to her he opened his big mouth as if he was going to eat her. Airy was scared to death.**

**"Are you airy?" Ouroboros said with his monstrous voice.**

**"Y-Y-Yes..." Airy responded with a weak and disarmed voice.**

**"You will obey my orders or I shall kill you" He threatened the laminated creature turning her from a ferocious monster into a sweet little girl.**

**"Y-Yes, my lord." She said shaking her head down.**

**Now that the presentations are made the two damned souls began planning for their ascension. But in order for the half-god to get to the Heavenly Kingdom he must first make it to Luxendarc. For this, and after a years of training, Ouroboros managed to find a way using his hereditary powers. He opened a huge hole on the roof of the underworld. That hole coincided with the emplacement of a village named Norende. The whole village went down which caused an almost total extermination, only one young man survived. Afterward, Airy took the form of a crystalline that could fly to a vestal and make her do whatever was necessary for completing Ouroboros' ascension. He needed more time to grow and more power to evolve from snake to his ultimate form: dragon.**


End file.
